I'M SORRY
by biskitcoklat
Summary: Sehun kesal. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol telat di kencan mereka, membuat Sehun berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Chanyeol. Lalu bagaimana cara Chanyeol meyakinkan kembali Sehun?. CHANHUN drabble. RNR please


**Title: I'M SORRY**

**Author : biskitcoklat**

**Disclaimer : all character in this fiction are belong to theirself and god. But this plot is mine!**

**Genre : Romance / Drama /Fluffy/etc**

**Warning : OOC /typo(s )/FAILED romance/AU/ BL /YAOI / gak pake EYD /etc**

**Pairing : ChanHun**

**Summary: Sehun kesal. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol telat di kencan mereka, membuat Sehun berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Chanyeol. Lalu bagaimana cara Chanyeol meyakinkan kembali Sehun?**

**a/n: ini adalah cerita fiksi belaka. Jika ada kesamaan tempat, latar, cerita atau sebagainya adalah ketidaksengajaan. Disini author menulis berdasarkan imajinasi sendiri tanpa didasari dengan fakta atau kejadian sebenarnya pada tokoh. Author hanya meminjam nama tanpa bilang-bilang.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mempoutkan bibir merahnya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Sudah dua jam ia menunggu Chanyeol disini. Dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Chanyeol telat. Sudah beribu kali Chanyeol telat di kencan mereka. Sehun tahu kalau Chanyeol sibuk, tapi tidak usah membuat pacarnya menunggu segini lamanya kan!

"Lima belas menit lagi tiang itu tidak datang, aku pulang!" kekesalan Sehun sudah di ubun-ubun. Lagian dia sudah cukup bersabar menunggu Chanyeol di taman ini saat panas terik begini.

"Oh Sehun!" teriak seseorang dari jauh. Tanpa melihat pun Sehun sudah tau itu siapa. "Hosh.. hosh… Sehun maaf aku telat" Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sehun, namja tinggi tersebut mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya setelah berlari dari toko tadi.

"Sehun maaf" kata Chanyeol saat Sehun hanya diam saja. Sehun pura-pura tidak mendengar. Namja pucat tersebut menggerak-gerakan bibirnya imut sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Membuat Chanyeol harus menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Besok aku akan datang lebih cepat! Sehun maafkan aku!" Chanyeol membawa wajahnya kedepan wajah Sehun sambil memasang wajah memelas minta di maafkan.

Sehun hanya menatap Chanyeol tajam. 'Park idiot!' seru Sehun dalam hati. Masalahnya setiap telat Chanyeol pasti selalu mengatakan itu. Tapi tetap saja di lakukan, tidak pernah berubah.

"Tidak!" Sehun hampir berteriak di depan wajah Chanyeol. Lalu ia memunggungi Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas pasrah, ini semua salahnya juga bisa telat sampai selama ini.

"Tadi pelanggan banyak yang datang. Jadi aku membantu Xiumin hyung dan yang lainnya. Tak enak jika meninggalkannya begitu saja" oh ya, Chanyeol itu pemilik sebuah kedai kopi.

'Kau kan bisa bilang lebih dulu! Park idiot' tenang. Ini Sehun mengatakannya dalam hati. Ia tidak mau di tusuk oleh Chanyeol kalau ketahuan bicara seperti itu….

Sehun diam saja. Ia kesal

Chanyeol memegang bahu Sehun "Sehun … sayang … maafkan aku", Sehun tetap diam. "Sayang aku minta maaf" Chanyeol mengelus rambut belakang Sehun, ia tahu betul kalau Sehun sangat suka di berlakukan seperti itu.

Sebenarnya juga, Sehun sudah merona saat pertama Chanyeol memanggilnya sayang. Namun karena ia sudah terlanjur marah jadi ia diam saja.

Chanyeol menggeser pantatnya agar lebih dekat dengan Sehun. "Sayang, jangan diam saja. Katakan sesuatu" Chanyeol mencolek-colek pipi putih Sehun.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan" ah, akhirnya Sehun bicara juga. Ia tidak betah pipinya di colek terus oleh Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku"

Bahu Sehun terasa berat saat Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya disana. Untung taman ini sepi

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak"

"Kenapa? Aku sakit mendengarnya" Chanyeol berkata sambil memegang dadanya seakan ia benar-benar merasakan sakit tersebut. Sehun menundukan wajahnya saat merasakan sebelah tangan Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya.

"Pokoknya tidak"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Sehun yang sedang marah memang susah di bujuk. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sehun. "Ayolah, kau harus mengatakannya. Kenapa kau tidak mau memaafkan ku?"

Sehun hanya diam saja. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya "Sayang…."

"Kau selalu telat di kencan kita. Padahal kau yang mengajak pergi bersama" kali ini Chanyeol diam tak berani membalas kata-kata Sehun. "Aku kesal kau selalu membuatku menunggu. Kau selalu bilang akan datang lebih cepat. Tapi, kau selalu saja mengulanginya lagi"

"Sebenarnya itu kau serius tidak padaku…" suara Sehun mulai bergetar.

"Awalnya aku berfikir biasa saja karena kau memang sibuk, tapi kau selalu saja telat. Aku bahkan pernah berfikir kalau kau tidak mencintaiku saat kau telat di kencan kita yang pertama. Aku juga pernah berfikir kalau kau mempermainkan ku dan pergi dengan yang lain" Sehun menarik nafasnya panjang.

"Aku takut.. Aku memang hanya bocah SMA yang masih kekanakan. Tapi, tapi aku takut…."

Sehun menunduk dalam menyembunyikan air matanya. Namun percuma, air mata itu jatuh di atas punggung tangan Chanyeol yang memeluknya.

Chanyeol sendiri membeku di tempat mendengar semua kata-kata Sehun. Ia tidak pernah mengira kalau Sehun akan berfikiran begitu. Berfikir kalau ia berselingkuh, berfikir kalau ia tidak mencintai Sehun.

Ya Tuhan.

Chanyeol merasakan bahu Sehun yang makin bergetar hebat. Buru-buru ia membalikan badan Sehun dan membawa namja pucat tersebut ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan bahunya basah karena air mata Sehun.

"Maafkan aku Oh Sehun. Maafkan aku" Chanyeol mengusap punggung Sehun lembut. Kali ini ia benar-benar minta maaf atas semua kesalahannya yang tidak ia sadari, bukan karena ia telat. Tapi karena membuat Sehun takut dan menangis seperti ini.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Demi apapun aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku tak mungkin mengkhianatimu. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana perjuangan ku mendapatkan mu. Aku tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan mu begitu saja. Maafkan aku sayang. Maafkan aku" Chanyeol memeluk Sehun makin erat. Sehun di pelukannya menangis semakin kencang. Kali ini ia balas memeluk punggung Chanyeol.

"Jangan pernah berfikir seperti itu lagi. Hanya ingat aku milikmu. Park Chanyeol milik Oh Sehun" Chanyeol memberikan ciuman berkali-kali di kepala Sehun. Sehun masih menangis, dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri 'Dasar cengeng!'

Merasa lebih baik Sehun melepaskan pelukan chanyeol, ia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Maafkan aku juga" Sehun belum berani menatap chanyeol. Ia malu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut melihat Sehun. Ia membawa kedua tanganya ke sisi wajah Sehun. Menghapus jejak air mata Sehun dengan sentuhan hangatnya dan mengangkat wajah tersebut.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Sehun tidak membuka matanya. "Buka mata-mu sayang" Sehun menggeleng. Imutnya. Chanyeol meniup kedua mata Sehun. "Buka mata-mu Oh Sehun"

Dengan perlahan Sehun membuka matanya yang langsung bertatapan dengan mata bulat Chanyeol. Sehun langsung merona. Chanyeol menatap mata Sehun dalam.

"Jangan pernah berfikir lagi kalau aku tidak mencintaimu. Apa lagi kalau aku berselingkuh. Setelah keluargaku kau adalah orang yang paling kucinta. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir seperti itu lagi"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya. Chanyeol menempelkan dahi mereka, mempersempit jarak keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Chanyeol mencium bibir Sehun lembut. Mengecup dan melumat bibir yang sudah menjadi obat baginya. Sehun menatap mata Chanyeol yang tertutup menikmati ciuman mereka. Ia memeluk leher Chanyeol dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat dan ciumannya semakin dalam. Sehun lalu menutup matanya membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

'**Aku juga mencintaimu'**

END

.

.

.

Biskit balik lagi dengan ff ChanHun yang ini hwhw. Semoga suka dan fluff-nya ga garing ya hehe.

MAKASIH BANGET BUAT YANG REVIEW DI FF 'RAIN' HUAAAA /CIUM SATU SATU/. THANKS A LOT FOR :

Oh Dhan Mi, haeyeolhun, DiraLeeXiOh, , Cho Ai Lyn, Byun, Dec12, ChanHuna, miu-ssi, Inyeol, enchris.727

Yang minta sequel rain aku gak bisa janji ya bakal cepet hehe. Nah buat ff ini kritik, saran atau apapun dibutuhkan sangat, jadi jangan ragu-ragu buat review haha.

SEE YA BYE BYE_

Review juseyooo /ngedip bareng Chanyeol/


End file.
